With the intelligentization and personalization of terminal devices, a user can quickly launch an application through a specific and simple gesture operation on a touch display screen of the terminal device. For example, when a touch display screen of the terminal device is in a screen-off mode (that is, the terminal device is suspending), a touch gesture operation such as clicking or long-pressing can be operated on the touch display screen to launch an application corresponding to the touch gesture.